Behind his Hazel eyes
by Darkling221
Summary: What is wrong with James and why is Lily scared of him?And why does he end up in random corridors coverd in blood and scratches?
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Lily Evans was an ordinary girl with ordinary parents and a very annoying yet ordinary sister that is until one day…

Dear Lily Evans 

_You have been invited to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please send this owl back to Hogwarts if you have accepted this offer as you Lily Evans are a witch. We hope to see you there._

_(You can acquire these things in Diagon Ally) _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

And it went on to all the school supplies and every thing like that. But now how to get to this 'Diagon ally' thing.

Then Lily tipped the box that the letter came with, up side down, to reveal a map to Diagon Ally. Little did Lily know she would soon met her future husband there

Lily was in Diagon Ally now after her parents had made their way through the very weird pub, they were walking along a very busy road, which was filled with wizards and witches of all shaped and sizes. Along the side of the roads were little shops such as 'Quality Quidich supplies' and 'Flourish and Blots'. But there was one problem she didn't know were to go, she was dress in one of those Hogwarts cape things so she could see who else was in Hogwarts. She was just looking around with her parents until…

CRASH!

She had run head long into a very good-looking boy with messy black hair and round glasses and hazel eyes.

" Oh my God, I am so, so sorry" she said helping the boy to pick up the number of books he had been stacking dangerously in his arms.

"Oh, that's all right, I wasn't looking were I was going either, so you're going to Hogwarts this year I see." He said jerking to what she was wearing.

"What? Oh yea, yea, yes I am, you?

"Yup, by the way my name is James Potter, who, pry tell are you?"

Lily was caught for a second staring at him, he was very, very sexy not that she should stare at this ' James Potter' fellow, but oh she did like the name James on guys she reckoned it was a cool name for boys.

"Oh my name is Lily Evans, and these people are my Mum and Dad"

"Hello," he said reaching a hand under all the books he was carrying, they all shook hands.

"Excuse me James, My wife, Lily and I are a bit lost, do you think you could help us" her father said smiling as he shook James' hand.

" 'Cause I can, well you will need money first can you let me take these to my hotel room and I will help you."

"Sure" Lily said

"Come then, I'll take you with me then" he said smiling at them all.

They followed him to a place called 'The Leaky Caldron' they had come through here but still didn't know much about it, they went through the doors and into the pub. Just then a man with massy black hair, blue eyes and square glasses came down the stairs and spotted James.

"JAMES! Were have you been I've been so worried-"

"Dad I have only been gone 20 mins" said James irritably " any way Dad this is the Evans family" he gestured to Lily and her mother and father

"Hello I'm Alexander Potter, but you can call me Alex okay, so first time in Diagon Ally I presume?"

" Yes Dad they are "

"Well then how about you take the mini Evans to get her things and get your wand at the same time while I look after the 'big' Evans, and explain the world they have been brought into, okay?" he said looking at Mr and Mrs Evans for approval

" YES, that would be wonderful, thank you, thank you" said Mrs Evans shaking Mr Potter's hand with great force as his glasses slid down his nose.

"Okay, see ya Dad"

"Later son"


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's Pov 

We exited the pub thing through the annoying wall thing, I felt a little better knowing some one I was with knew were I was going, we had been given some money by my mum and dad, and now I was following an extremely good-looking guy who looked like he knew were he was going to, which is always a good thing a shall point out here.

"Were are we going?"

"We are going, Lily to Gringots bank to exchange your funny looking money to some real money" he answered looking at the money in my hands as if it were an Alien.

When we reached Grin- well the bank, he pushed open the doors for me like a gentleman should. Then I saw them little creatures with bat wings and pointy noses.

"Um, James, what exactly are these things?"

" There goblins Lily, clever as they come, but not the most friendliest of beasts, now Lily listen to me" – he said staring at me with very serious eyes –" I don't want you to say anything, understand, let me do the talk, they are not fond of muggle borns, and I don't want you to smile or anything happy, okay?"

"Okay" I nodded, he had very nice eyes

He stepped up to the counter looking very serious, with no smile at all.

" I would like to exchange money for Miss Lily Evans, please"

"One moment"

He took the money James handed to him and went to the back room.

"You're right they aren't very nice, are they" I whispering in his ear, I wanted to see if he shivered, but to my disappointment he didn't.

"Yea, god no, he's back"

"here you are, money for Miss Lily Evans" he said it with no emotions at all it scared me some how"

"Thank you Sir" said James, bowing his head slightly, and at last we left.

When we finished going and buying all our things including our wand '_Jesses that Olervander guy was sure weird'. _We started to go back.

As we headed to the leaky cauldron I saw something I didn't see last time, it was a passageway?

"James, were does that passageway down there, lead?"

"Hmm? Oh that leads down to nocturnally, never ever go down there, Lily, it is dangerous, my dad say's it full of thieves and paedophiles"

Oh that's nice I don't think I will be going down _there_ in a hurry, as we went through that very, very annoying brick wall thing, and into the Leaky Cauldron pub I saw my Mum and Dad talking to Mr Potter, who looked up instantly as the door open and smiled and waved at his son.

"Hello James, how was your-JAMES LOOK OUT!"

I turned around to see that James had been grabbed by a very big and muscly thug, James looked angry and horrified, then he kicked me into my fathers arms, who was on his way to take me away as another man came to take me, then a much slimmer man who was just a little shorter than the other two thugs came in, he had long white hair, and very pale skin, he wore black like the others but he seemed to be the smarter of the three.

"Hello Mr Alexander, how are you?" he said calmly as if they were good friends.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" Mr Potter roared making me jump at how loud he could go, he looked very angry, but I mean who wouldn't be if some wanna be bad guy turned up and took me my dad would be furious to say the least.

I could see James struggling trying to get free and trying to breathe at the same time as the man had an arm across his mouth and around his waist successfully lifting him of the ground.

"Easy, easy Alexander, I will let him go unharmed if you are willing to give up your position for _it_" he said jerking his head towards James, who looked on the verge of suffocating, Mr Potter seemed to notice this and looked very worried with his wand out pointing at the man that was holding his son hostage rather than at the man who made the strange suggestion, my father was also gripping me quite tight as if, if were to let go I would be taken too.

"not only will I not give up my position I will not let you talk about my son in that manner, now, give back him back, if you really must know it isn't my responsibility to give up my position, it's the people's, so you have to convince them first, then, and only then, will I give it to you"

" Fine have your goodfornothin'son, why you want him is beyond me- but then again he si rather hansom" here the man ran his fingers through James' inky black hair, with a smirk on his face,

Mr Potter looked Furious, fuming, like a kettle almost

"Give him back NOW!"

Now if looks could kill, well this wannabe a man would be dead

" Here have your son, but I will get him to be my heir when I take over".

At this point the man through James, who landed and tried to get up only staying though, on his hands and knees gasping for breath, then to every ones horror, except the other men who had left. James began to cough up blood.

"JAMES! James, are you alright"

Mr Potter had raced to the floor to look after his son, who was now curled up cough in his father's arms


	3. Chapter 3

James' Pov 

I could feel his nails digging into me, as he lifted me harshly of the ground. My feet swinging and kicking, my hands on his forearm trying to get it of. I could see my father; he looked horrified and very angry at the man who was _holding me_.

"Hello Mr Alexander, how are you?" he said calmly as if they were good friends.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" God my dad was so loud.

Easy, easy Alexander, I will let him go unharmed if you are willing to give up your position for _it_" he said jerking his head towards me as if I were a monster.

But then I felt something dig into my neck and the rest of the conversation I did not hear, it was horrible it felt like, like… a needle, even though it probably was this thug's nail, it still hurt a lot.

And here I just felt him through me across the room, to land very heavily on the floor, I just caught the rest of the conversation.

" Here have your son, but I will get him to be my heir when I take over".

I tried to get up but I couldn't my stomach hurt for some reason, so I stayed on my hands and knees, coughing for all I was worth.

"JAMES! James, are you alright".


	4. Chapter 4

I HATE MYSELF! That is all I can say! I mean this story is really badly written and I don't like it one bit! I did it when I was very young! The grammar is wrong, the spelling is wrong! Every thing is wrong! Though now I will take the time to thank all the people who said (though I'm sure you have to be lying) who said they liked it. I will not be continuing this story, unless you all say that I can fix it with my new found ENGLISH power!

Thank you very much.

English might as well not be my first language it is so bad.

Alexis van Leeuwen 7/11/20061


End file.
